Stay away
by pharmco49
Summary: Bridget has made some mistakes, but she never realized how bad her sister's problems were until she took a long walk in her shoes.
1. Making it Right

Bridget leaned over the bar and eyed her glass of scotch, she hadn't even taken a sip yet. She didn't know how she was going to face Andrew, he knew about the pregnancy! Her pregnant sister was at the bottom of the ocean pregnant. There was absolutely no way she could explain any of this to anyone; not too many people would believe her!

"Could I get you another drink?" She just waves him off, smiling politely. She ordered the check and stood after paying.

She eyed a man with a scotch across from her and walked over, "Looks like you could appreciate this much more than me."

"I didn't order it."

"I don't work here."

"Neither do I."

"Well why would a beautiful woman buy me a drink for no reason?"

Bridget just shrugs, "That's on me." She winked and turned towards the door. She knew what she wanted to do. She'd be Shiv, and live happily ever after.

"Why don't you stay and have a drink?" Bridget stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around, but she could guess what the man's face looked like from his exasperated sigh. The man was handsome but not the man she wanted right now. Andrew was the only one.

"I'm going home to my husband." Bridget marched out of the bar into her new home. Everything in it was beautiful and she couldn't fathom how much all of it cost. She looked around at the picture of herself and she felt something boil inside her. She lunged for the picture and tore it down from the wall.

"Why did you leave me?" Bridget slashed the picture. "Why do this to me?" Bridget had been so occupied with destroying the pictures, she didn't notice someone else was even home.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Siobhan?" Bridget turned and looked at her new and shiny husband and grimaced inwardly. He was so handsome and kind when he wanted to be. Siobhan had obviously treated him poorly on a regular basis. She could treat him better.

"I had a bad day." She simply just shrugged. She looked over the fitted suit he wore and admired how he moved so well in it. "I guess it the hormones."

Her husband looked at her with a hand raised, "Come now, you don't want to hurt the baby, Shiv." He touched her and all her anger dissipated. His thumb rubbed smoothing circles on her bare arm, "Let's see what we can do to relax you."

Bridget let him lead her to the couch, he removed her cashmere coat and Prada heels. "That might help." He began by working on her sore feet. She never got too many foot massages as Bridget Martin. If she did there was always a catch. But, with Andrew it felt different.

Bridget saw his face change as it relaxed once she seemed to sit back and just enjoy his hands on her feet. "You know when my ex-wife was pregnant with Juliet; she would throw fits and the hungers she would have drove me mad. She actually craved White Castle one night and ate an entire crave case," He paused as he reminisced on the past, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to talk about that. Besides White Castle is something you've probably never have heard of."

Bridget felt bad, his face had begun to light up as he talked about his memories of Juliet as a baby and before she came out. He seemed genuinely happy about it and maybe he would be for their baby. But, there wasn't a baby and she wasn't pregnant. "No, Andrew I do and I like to see you happy and excited about something other than work." Bridget touched his face tenderly with her palm.

"Oh Shiv." He leaned into her hand and kissed her open palm, "I can't wait to make those memories with you. I know that the past year has been difficult since you know, but I feel as though this baby is our second chance at something." Andrew reached for her belly and cupped it.

Bridget swallowed as she looked at the hope shining from his eyes. Andrew really wanted their marriage to make it even if he didn't know it wasn't with her. She nodded quickly, "It could be." She leaned forward and pecked his lips.

"More Shiv, it's been so long." Andrew panted as he looked at his beautiful, blonde, green eyed wife and leaned forward to plant his lips firmly on hers again. He smiled when she didn't pull away and continued to kiss his wife gently, "I've waited so long for just this."

"No one else, but you." Bridget moaned as Andrew cupped one of her breasts firmly. He began unzipping her dress from the back. Bridget arched into his touch. She felt him shift to in between her legs. His hands moved from her back, peeling the dress away to show her deep blue corset. She knew she looked good in it; after all Shiv seemed to like it.

Bridget lifted her hips to let him slide the dress off and down her legs. He just tossed it carelessly behind him.

"Yes, you're mine." Hs kisses rain down her face and neck where he delivered so much attention, Bridget felt as though she was on the brink of coming from just that. She moans as he grips her thighs passionately.

"Please Andrew."

Andrew and Bridget were so involved in themselves they never saw the brunette standing hidden in the closet watching them.

"Please what?" he pushed her back on the plush couch and went in for another kiss as he settled himself on top of her.

"Please make love to me." Andrew looked taken back, "Shiv are you sure? I don't want to rush anything?"

"Rush?" Bridget just looked at him, why would her sister not want this hunk of a man? He was rich and so hot and sweet. He didn't even want to rush into sex with his wife without permission!

"This was a mistake. I am sorry." All the fight in Bridget was gone and she rose from the couch, and walked towards their room. She watched as Andrew got up and walked towards the bathroom taking off his clothes. She could still see the evidence of his arousal. She didn't want to be the wife Shiv had been to Andrew. But, he had to believe it was her.

Andrew came knelt by the bed and looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry for rushing you like this."

"No I said I wanted it and changed my mind. I'm sorry." Andrew seemed taken back by her apology. He slid away from her and smiled.

"I won't be long. I just have to take a quick shower and I'll be out in no time back to work."

Bridget could see the nervous walk in his step as he walked towards the bathroom. She guessed he had to relieve himself somehow. She had gotten him so worked up. He and Shiv hadn't been intimate in months. She looked at her ring finger and smiled. The smile only fell when she heard the shower begin to run. She looked at the door and listened carefully. She closed her eyes and grinned when she heard him begin to moan. She could almost picture him now with that tall lean body standing against the shower door as he stroked himself.

She slowly reached between her legs and pushed up her slip over her thighs, and ran her hands over them gripping them like Andrew did in the living room. She ran a finger up her leg to her center and slipped a finger under the lace panties. She could feel how wet she was and moaned. "Andrew."

One of her hands palmed her breasts as she began to work her finger higher onto her clit. She felt so sensitive there. "Oh yes…"

Bridget had been so occupied she never heard the door to the bathroom open. She wasn't aware her husband had watched her play with herself under the covers.

"I didn't realize you wanted me so much Shiv and this is a side of you I haven't seen in a while."

Bridget paused her hand as she neared her orgasm, and she wanted to finish so badly. "It's not what it looks like."

Andrew simply unwrapped his towel and let it drop to the floor. Bridget eyed his body hungrily and licked her lips. "Andrew." He approached the bed hesitantly and kneeled by the bed once more He pulled the duvet from her body and smiled when he saw her hand still between her legs.

"I want to see it so badly Shiv." He pushed her legs apart further and reached out. Bridget arched into his hand as a finger skimmed over her lips.

"Please."

"Say it again."

"Please And-oooohhh." He inserts a finger into her body enjoying the squeezing it's getting and how ready she is for him. He worked his finger inside her, watching her face turn into bliss as she found her rhythm on his finger.

"I want to give you more Shiv."

"Please give me more."

Andrew didn't question her sanity this time and pulled his finger out and sucked and licked his wife's very essence off his finger.

"Take those off." He stood over his wife and watched her slip off her panties. But not the white dress slip he thought looked wonderful against her tan skin. He had never seen so much tan on her before. She usually looked like a porcelain doll. This Siobhan was different, she wanted him and he couldn't be happier.

"I love you, Siobhan." He leaned forward to kiss her lips.

"I love you Andrew."

…

The happy couple didn't know they were being watched, the lone figure stood by the door quietly watching the couple make love. His breathing was getting labored as he watched their encounter. It had to be a show for Andrew was his guess.

But, he couldn't help reaching into his pants as he watched the man he hated the most in the world pleasure his woman so well she was screaming his name over and over again. He waited until they fell asleep in each other's arms before he approached the bed. He knelt next to her and touched her face. She snuggled into his touch and he almost jumped for excitement. "Andrew."

He froze and looked over at his competition. He didn't know how Shiv wanted him anymore. He was positive the baby was his and not Andrew's. His wife was never home and always with him up until a week ago. He stood and walked towards the door without a second look and left.

Siobhan would come back to him someday, after all she was carrying his baby. There was no way in hell he'd let that child be raised without his name.

….

First Ringer story! I personally like it.


	2. Changing for the Better

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: Own none of these people.

Andrew rolled over to Bridget and smiled. She looked at him happily, "You know we have a fundraiser tonight. I can't wait to get my new dress this afternoon."

"I'll be sure to stay away as long as I can, so I don't even know what it looks like." He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the nose. He continued his kissing all the way to her belly. Bridget mewled as he made his way to the baby.

"Shiv is everything ok?" Her eyes shot open, looking down at him. He wore this expression she never wanted to see on his face: worry.

Bridget frowned, "What could possibly be wrong?"

"Nothing, just your belly hasn't grown any larger. Is the baby ok?"

"The baby is fine; besides I took like 3 tests in the past week, I am in fact pregnant with your baby." Andrew's face lit up and he kissed her belly again, "Now, daddy I must get ready for my day and I'm making breakfast for Juliet before she leaves for her mothers', I want to keep kissing up so when I tell her she won't freak out."

"You know I like this new Shiv; so maternal and loving and kind. I don't think its been like this since we dated. I am really hoping it never goes away again."

"I hope so too."

Bridget had to be sure she was pregnant, because she couldn't hide her body from her husband even if she tried. They were in fact all over one another all the time. Julia had been the one to point it out that they were like newlyweds all over again.

Andrew had been the one to get a kick out of that. They still hadn't told Juliet yet. They wanted to wait just a little longer. Andrew knew she had been upset just coming to live with he and Siobhan.

Bridget got out of bed and showered and headed for the kitchen before Juliet could get to it. She was too thin. Even she had filled out since coming here and her appetite was all over the place.

She went to Juliet's door and knocked, "Time to get up!" She smiled as she heard a groan from the other side.

"I'm already up!"

She quickly made eggs with the microwave and prepared pancakes on the stove for her husband and stepdaughter. She took a quick bite of the eggs. She quickly grabbed the pepper and cheese from the fridge. She never had even those ingredients before. She was always living on a dime.

Andrew came in and stared, "You know I will never tire of seeing you in the kitchen. I was certain you didn't know how to cook anything."

"Well a girl has to have a few secrets." Bridget gave him an impish smile and wink.

"ok, ew stop this right now, there are others present." Juliet looked at the food ready on plates, "You've been married for years." The couple share a smile.

"You got ready fast." Bridget commented.

"Well Siobhan not everyone sleeps in late. Though tempted." She ran her fingers through her dark hair. And straightened her tank top.

Andrew looked at his wife wondering of he should do something, she merely shook her head no and smiled, "Now is that anyway to talk to your cook?"

Juliet looked at the plate presented to her and grabbed it, "oh I'm starving."

Andrew smiled and watched his daughter eat, "You cooked this really?" Shiv gave him a look, "You couldn't make toast."

Juliet laughed, "No that was French toast." Andrew cringes thinking about the first time she cooked him breakfast.

"Well, ladies I have to go now but behave and Juliet be nice to Shiv. She has a stressful day at work ahead of her."

"Yes daddy."

…

Bridget dropped off her step daughter much to her dismay, but she obliged her father and was helpful in putting away the dishes in the dishwasher.

She entered the gallery greeting her "best friend" Gemma with a kiss on each cheek."

"Shiv darling you look fabulous as always. But what happened to mellow yellow Monday." Bridget had picked out a knee length green dress with straps; accessorizing with a few of Siobhan's good fakes, diamond bracelet and earrings.

"Can a woman not pick something comfortable for her growing belly." She posed turning to the side and smiled waiting for her friend's reaction.

"Oh my God Shiv!" Gemma squealed, "You're pregnant. I thought someone had spiked your coffee or something, you've been acting weird for weeks. Now I know, it's the hormones."

"Surprise." Bridger threw up her hands.

"You have to let me throw your baby shower asap."

"Something small this time. I am not ready after you know..."

"I completely understand."

"The doctor says it was stress, so I am working hard to not stress and being happy." Bridget twirled her wedding band nervously.

"Good for you girl." Gemma half hugged her friend, "I'm considering another kiddo myself. But Henry thinks were not ready again. He thinks we have enough. "

"You two have the cutest kids."

"Wish he thought so, "Gemma complained, "He just seems so disinterested nowadays."

Bridget already knew who he wanted: her. He attempted to make contact at gala and she just didn't know what to do. She thought it was Machado coming for her. When that guy wanted to kill someone, he usually succeeded.

She told Henry to go home to his wife, but he still didn't leave quietly. She even went as far as to tell him the baby wasn't his, when she found out. She didn't even know her sister was pregnant with her best friend's husband's baby.

"I'm sure its stress from work, it can't be easy being married to perfection."

"Oh, Siobhan you are the best friend a girl could ask for."

"I must be because we work together and still friends. I believe we have achieved the semi- impossible."

"I think we have."

…..

Bridget left the gallery and got in her car. She didn't squat about art, but she could play along. She had watched Siobhan play decorator for years. Even read some of her papers. Bridget just wanted to get home to her husband and get ready for the fundraiser for his company that night.

She'd been so lost in thought she didn't see the other in the back of her limo, Henry.

"What are you doing here?"

"Bruce, head to 234 Park Ave." She looked back at the gallery making sure Gemma didn't walk out and see her husband in the back of her car. She looked back at Henry's puppy dog face, she could not handle this right now; the man made her want to drink, "Why are you in my car?"

"Bruce, knows I always wait for you."

"I'll have to fire my driver if he ever lets you in the car again." Bridget said loudly.  
"Shiv don't be mad at him. We did this all the time."

"We don't do this anymore. You are happily married, and Andrew and I are patching things up."

"Shiv I love you and he doesn't." he took a seat next to her, "Andrew can't make you happy and he wasn't."

"Andrew has been very understanding."

"Does he know about me?"

"He doesn't and never will. We ended things weeks ago."

"Siobhan we were so good before a few weeks ago. You told me you were pregnant with my baby and now its his. I don't understand what happened. What did I do? What can I do to make it right?"

"You can't Henry. I love Andrew and I'm sorry I lied to you."

Henry leaned forward taking her hands and looking into those green eyes, "I came to life I first kissed you. The best me had his arms around you and make me better all the time. I am yours, not Gemma's."

"Its over Henry. Go home to your wife and kids. I should've never made the promises I made. You belong to Gemma and those kids. I won't let you abandon them for another married woman whose pregnant with another man's baby."

"You hardly ever saw him. You came home late at night because you were with me fucking in this very damn limbo or our loft. We can't just stop here. We planned a future. This baby was our way out, remember? I would've left my life behind for you."

"We planned nothing. We planned a future t hat will never happen." Bridget felt a rage welling up in her chest, her sister had planned to leave with this leach of a man and not stay happily married to this amazing man she had been married to already.

Her phone rang with Andrews number and she picked up quickly, "Hey honey."

Henry was at a lost as he sat back in his seat. The baby and money were gone including the woman he now loved. He could make her see what a huge mistake she was making. He kneeled in front of her pushing her skirt up.

"Yeah honey sounds good." Bridget pushed his hands off her and glared. She mouthed stop to him.

His hands continued up her shirt and cupped her breasts, "Andrew I'll see you when I get home." She pressed the end button and glared at Henry. "Stop Henry. We aren't doing this."

"We can though." He pulled her forward onto his lap pushing her skirt back, "I need you Shiv."

"I don't need you." Bridget wanted to puke as she felt him against her and between her legs. His hand found its way between her legs and she froze before she slapped him on the chest or face. He let her go, going back to his seat across from her.

"This just doesn't do this for you anymore huh?"

"How many times," She bit out, "do I have to say no?"

Henry ran his hand over his face, "I'm sorry Shiv."

"Get out of my car right now."

"We are in the middle of traffic."

"I don't care."

"I really am sorry." When the car stopped at a light, Henry rushed from the car.

Bridget laid against the seat pushing her skirt down shaken by Henry's hand on her. She had gotten use to men touching her and pushing against her, but she did her best to make sure no one touched her without her permission.

…

Andrew as promised was home waiting for her. He did that nowadays if he could get away.

"Shiv are you ok?" Bridget turned to a mirror wiping her tear stained face. She had done her best to touch up her face.

"I'm fine." She went into his arms hugging him tightly. "Just kiss me."

Andrew bit his lip in frustration but complied. He wore a concerned face as he leaned forward to kiss her. Bridget felt all her worry and anger melt away as his arms came around her. She didn't feel so alone and scared anymore.

"Is that better?" She just nods, smiling.

I just need to know all these things I'm going through are worth it. I know it as soon as I kiss you everything is going to be alright."

"Hypothetically what if we didn't have the clothes or the jewels or the loft."

"I'd love you either way, Being Mrs. Martin means sticking by you no matter what."

"Id have thought you'd leave me for a richer man."

"Well I could always hunt down David Boreanaz and make me wifey number 2. I could be his type."

"That brute wouldn't know what to do with you."

"Maybe, but do you?"

Andrew turned Bridget's back to his chest. He pushed himself into her backside. She groaned inwardly.

"I could think of a few ideas."

Bridget stood tongue tied, looking at her lover, "Do you trust me?"

"I do."

"Good." Bridget leaned back into her husband and he peppered kisses over her shoulder to her neck before taking her ear lobe into his mouth nibbling.

"Andrew."

"Have to keep you satisfied if I'm going to keep you around, aren't I?"

She felt him un zip her skirt, pushing it over her hips. His hand snaked into her panties groping her ass and squeezing.

"Now Shiv, "He pulled the strap of her dress to the side biting into her shoulder, "feel what you do to me every day. Even when I was livid with you." He pulled both sets of straps down exposing her nipples to the air of the apartment. Bridgett shook waiting. It was so different with Andrew. Everything he did left a blaze of liquid desire in her blood.

He pushed her panties aside exposing her pussy to his fingers, "Oh Andrew."

"That's right," Andrew dipped his fingers into her warmth in and out slowly at a maddening pace. By Bridget's legs were quivering as she struggled to stand in her heels, "You can't understand how much I love you Shiv. I need you all the time. I think about you at work while I'm in meetings and here at home in the shower."

"I never stop thinking about Andrew ever."

"Do you want more?"

"Yes please," She cried, "I need more. I need you."

She heard his zipper come un done, "Go to the kitchen."

"She did as she was told and waited, "lean over the counter and let your dress fall to the floor."

"We've never done this before."

"There's a first for everything."

"Yes."

She felt cold metal on her skin and looked down to see him yanking her panties to the side to cut them with one of the knives. "I've always wanted to do that." Andrew said sheepishly.

Bridget wiggled her bottom at him and Andrew groaned gripping her hips and grinded himself into her, "now that gives me some ideas." Bridget gyrated her ass against him enjoying the rigid evidence of his arousal.

"Remind me to find a way to get you in some sexy lingerie and make you dance for me."

"I'm here for you." Andrew pushed into his welcoming wife, who arched her back as he entered her. He worked her slow as he enjoyed her panting, "Oh my God…"

…..


End file.
